It's Just Autumn
by DandyDelight08
Summary: Tenten and Neji go down memory lane when they come to the place where they have first met at five years old.  They get there as they get older, and tell each other how they feel about their love.  Rater M for Later Chapters.  Contains Lemon in the story.


**A/N: OK, here's an ACTUAL romance story of Neji and Tenten. I thought at least some people would like the Naruto Warriors series, it's a freaking adventure story too man! Oh well, I will still continue writing it. Hey peeps, send me some ideas and suggestions for some stories! Thanks! :D**

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Neji and Tenten, or any other character, or any jutsus; and I certainly do not own Naruto. (Dang it! I would be happy if I did too!)**_

**It's Just Autumn**

**A Nejiten story**

Tenten was walking home on a warm autumn morning; she loved the change of colors of the leaves. There were all kinds of colors: red, gold, yellow, brown, and so many others! She was wearing what she usually wore when not training: a dark green tank top that went by her waist, a pair of red pants that were baggy and stopped at the ankle, and her blue sandals. She had decided not to wear her headband on such a beautiful morning.

_I wonder what Neji's favorite season is_, she thought as she looked at the sun rise coming up; making the whole forest glowed in color. Tenten sat down on a large flat rock; just to stare at the lovely scenery. She was also wondering if she would ever confess for the love of the genin, but they were still young, and she still had to prove to everyone that she was strong.

_ I also wonder who Neji likes, _she thought again as she stood up. The sun was practically in the sky; so she decided to leave for training with Neji that morning. She had promised to be early. But she couldn't help but remember a particular flashback at this spot.

~FLASHBACK~

_ A little girl with warm brown eyes and her dark brown hair was up in two buns as she ran down the trail. No worries about becoming a ninja that time; no worries of any ninja __**anything. **__Nope, all that matter to little Tenten was to have a happy life, and to become a strong kunochi like the legendary Tsunade. __**(A/N: Okay, maybe a**__**little**_**bit of ninja in there) **

_ She through sticks at trees, pretending the sticks were kunai, and the trees were enemy ninja. Just then, she heard a rustling sound. She quickly turned around, but she didn't see anything or anybody, so she just kept walking. Tenten found this great flat rock to rest on after the end of the trail. She lay down, and looked in the sky. __**"Such a pretty sunset"**__ she thought as she scanned it. _

_ Tenten heard the rustling sound again, only this time; a boy with lavender eyes, but no pupils, showed up. She took her eyes from the sky and stared at him for a moment. Finally she asked, "Who are you?" _

_**She didn't ask rudely, she's just wondering**__, the boy thought after pausing for a bit. "My name is Neji, Hygua Neji", he answered at last. She smiled at him, and thought, what a nice name. She then asked, "Would you like to sit with me?" She patted a spot next to her on a rock. He hesitated again, but then soon joined her. While she looked up, he looked at her with admiration in his eyes. __**I hear her parents were killed on a mission, but then why is she so happy? Shouldn't she be sad?**__ His mind wondered. He knew what that pain felt like; the loss of parents. He didn't want to ask any questions, and stared up at the sky with her. _

"_It sure is beautiful today," he whispered. "Yeah," Tenten agreed. Neji finally asked the question, "Aren't you sad that your parents are gone?" Tenten looked at him, wide eyed for a moment, but then kind and warmth returned to her eyes._

_She stared up the sky again, and said softly, "Yes, I do miss my parents, a lot in fact," She then closed her eyes, feeling the wind lift, "but then I remember, that they are closer now than ever." Neji was watching her as she said this; and it confused him, "How? How does that make them closer to you?" He was so curious; what could ever make that closer to you deceased?_

_She then looked back at him, still smiling, and got up to get closer to him. He went to back away, but stopped when she touched the place his heart was. "Right there, 'that's what makes you stronger" my parents told me." She then got up and brushed herself off; the wind blowing to make her bangs flutter with it. Neji thought it was the most beautiful thing he ever saw. _

_He didn't know this feeling at all, but then without him knowing it; he stood beside her, still looking at her eyes. She began to turn around, but a hand grabbed her arm, but gently. Neji turned her to face him; her eyes widening again. He then slowly leaned in, and kissed her softly. _**(A/N: Come on! They're only like, FIVE in this flashback! Nothing passionate, yet!) **

_Neji pulled back, and looked into her eyes again. They showed a sweet, kind feeling that spread through his entire body. She then asked, "What the heck was that all about?" She asked smiling. Neji let go of her, and took a large step back, blushing lightly. "I better head home," Tenten said to her new friend._

_He was still dazed, so he almost didn't see her leave; he then snapped into reality. "What's your name?" he yelled at her retreating back. She turned her head, her eyes smiling, "My name's Tenten!" she turned her head again and disappeared into the rest of the woods. _

_**Tenten, what a nice name, **__Neji thought as he watched her until she disappeared. She looked perfect for the scenery around her; she matched the woods and sunset in every way._

_~END OF FLASHBACK~_

Neji stood behind a tree, watching her with fascination, as he did when they were five. _**She still is very beautiful, **_he thought.But he then looked down at the ground, hiding tears. She had opened the door to love and to change his future, and Naruto helped open the rest of the way.

_**Thank you, Tenten, for everything,**__ Neji thought, __**but you and I both know that we couldn't be together, not with the Hyuga clan in the way, especially Hizashi.**__**I'm so sorry for that, Tenten.**_He then turned around and walked away, never looking back. After all, he didn't have to, he knew she was watching him with those brown eyes that he admired.

**A/N: Hello! So what did you guys think? What should happen next? Who knows? But I'm going to tell you something, it's rated M for a reason in later chapters. Should I continue this story or not? Pretty Please, R&R!**


End file.
